Wicked game
by felli46
Summary: Ron et Dumbledore veulent détruire Harry d'une façon qui laisse ce dernier horrifié. Il se laisse faire, sombrant peu à peu dans les ténèbres, mais un espoir va percer son enfer. Une potion écrite par Salazar Serpentard lui même plus exactement ! Voyage dans le temps, bashing, slash HP/RW amour destructeur. HP/LM plus tard, plus romantique.
1. Chapter 1

A LIRE: Je met en ligne plusieurs fanfictions que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps ou même plus récemment. Mon imagination est débordante et j'ai un peu de mal à me focaliser uniquement sur une seule histoire. Donc, je met en ligne mes fics les plus intéressantes et celles avec le plus de reviews je les continuerais !

 **Auteur:** felli46

 **Pairing:** Harry Potter / Ron Weasley assez sombre, puis plus tard HP/ Lucius Malfoy plus romantique.

 **Raiting :** M

 **Disclaimer: ** Tout à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire remanié à ma sauce !

 **Résumé: ** Ron et Dumbledore veulent détruire Harry d'une façon qui laisse ce dernier horrifié. Il se laisse faire, sombrant peu à peu dans les ténèbres, mais un espoir va percer son enfer. Une potion écrite par Salazar Serpentard lui même plus exactement ! Voyage dans le temps, bashing, slash HP/RW amour destructeur. HP/LM plus tard, plus romantique.

 **Wicked game: Chapitre 1**

On dit que les humains s'habituent à tout, peut-être est-ce vrai, en tout cas lorsqu'il n'est pas question de sois. Les gens sont égoïstes, tant que la souffrance des autres ne les touche pas directement ils se fichent de ce qui leur arrive. C'est ce que Harry avait durement appris après 15 ans passés chez les Dursley et 5 ans à Poudlard. Le seul avantage si l'on peut dire avec les Dursley c'était qu'au moins eux ne se faisait pas passer pour de gentils petits moutons et lui montraient leur véritables visages de loups agressifs. Harry soupira en longeant les obscures couloirs de Poudlard. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir croire en la nature humaine, surtout maintenant qu'il revenait de l'antre de celui qu'il considérait comme étant le pire d'entre eux. Cette fois-ci, le célèbre directeur n'y avait vraiment pas été de mains mortes. Le souffle laborieux et le regard un peu vague Harry tenait son bras ensanglanté en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur les pavés irréguliers. Juste un peu plus et il pourrait rejoindre son dortoir et enfin sombrer dans le sommeil. Enfin la douleur s'apaiserait.

Mais malheureusement, la séance « d'entraînement » avait été ce soir-là bien trop éprouvante pour le corps mince et frêle du brun et il s'écroula brusquement. Ses genoux s'égratignèrent sous le choc, mais il ne fit aucun bruit, ne poussa aucun gémissement ou plainte. A la place, il s'adossa au mur, le froid mordant les plaies de son dos et entoura ses jambes de ses bras tremblants. Pourquoi devait-il endurer ça ? Pourquoi on ne le laissait pas tranquille pour une fois ? Pourquoi devait-il autant souffrir ? Pourquoi le faisaient-ILS autant souffrir ? Une larme salée dégringola aux travers de ses cils et dévala sa joue. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle autant sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Un sanglot secoua sa poitrine et il enterra son visage dans ses bras. Alors il pleura, encore et encore, tel l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être.

A cet instant il se fichait de la douleur, il se fichait que ses pleurs résonnent sur les pierres et que n'importe qui pouvait en être alerté. Il aurait tout donné pour disparaître, pour se fondre dans le mur et ne faire plus qu'un avec le château. Il voulait n'être qu'une bulle de savon pour se faire emporter dans l'horizon, loin des gens, loin de leur noirceur et finir son chemin dans le firmament. Il voulait être comme ses parents : de fragiles bulles de savon qui avaient éclatés pour se répandre dans les cieux. Tout à son chagrin il ne vit pas les 4 visages désolés penchés sur lui, ni la gentille main qui lui caressa les cheveux. Il sentit seulement qu'on l'entourait de douceur et de chaleur alors que sa conscience lui échappait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, papillonnant des yeux, ses paupières lourdes de sommeil refusant de tout à fait s'ouvrir, une question traversa le brouillard de son esprit. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans son lit ? Il se souvenait juste de s'être évanoui dans le couloir, puis le noir total. Il se frotta les yeux et se retourna sur le dos, mais s'immobilisa de surprise. Son dos ne lui faisait pas mal ! Il souleva son bras et au lieu de voir la chair mutilée il ne vit que sa peau parfaitement lisse et blanche. Il se redressa, s'étira, mais aucune douleur ne le tirailla, pas même une courbature. Étonné il se rallongea et essaya de se remémorer la nuit dernière.

Il avait senti une main se poser dans ses cheveux, une grande et chaude main, certainement masculine. Il toucha le sommet de son crâne sans trop y croire. Le toucher avait été si gentil, personne à Poudlard ne pouvait en être le responsable. Il soupira encore une fois. Quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin comprendre quelque chose qui lui arrivait ? Mais peu importe qui l'avait reconduit dans son dortoir il ne le remercierait jamais assez, grâce à cette personne il s'était évité une humiliation et des remontrances. Aucun doute que si Dumbledore ou Ron et Hermione auraient su qu'il s'était ainsi laissé aller il aurait eu le droit à une punition. Ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

-Harry ! Tu es réveillé ? Demanda Ron au travers des rideaux qui entouraient son lit.

Vraiment aucun, pensa-t-il.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On est dimanche matin, répondit-il en les entrebâillant.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dimanche que tu peux traînasser, le réprimanda le rouquin.

Harry ne dit rien, mais vu que Ron venait à peine de se lever lui aussi il n'en pensa pas moins.

-Aller va prendre ta douche et après descend, Hermione t'as fait un emploi du temps pour la journée.

Harry se retint de le fusiller du regard, ça ne lui rapporterait que des ennuis et obéis. Il se leva, ses pieds nus rencontrant le tapis feutré et se baissa pour fouiller dans sa malle. Il attrapa ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain vide. Il les posa dans un petit coin au sec et allait retirer son pyjama, un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand, lorsque encore une fois une question le laissa perplexe. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis son pyjama... Haussant les épaules il se déshabilla prestement et entra dans l'une des douches alignées contre le mur. Il soupira de bien être alors que l'eau chaude tombait dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules. C'était l'un des rares moments de la journée où il pouvait être seul. Malheureusement, sa solitude fut de courte durée, car il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le son de vêtement tombant au sol. Quelqu'un enlevait ses habits et approchait de lui.

-Ron ? Demanda Harry en se retournant à demi, les bras serrés contre son torse.

-Je vais te laver le dos, dit le roux en prenant une bouteille de savon.

Mal à l'aise Harry détourna les yeux du corps nu derrière lui et, crispé, se retourna face au mur. Ron se mit sous le jet d'eau, très proche du petit brun et fit couler du savon dans le creux de sa main. Puis, il la passa sur les épaules tendues et frotta doucement. Harry se laissa faire, mais avec l'envie très forte de s'enfuir en courant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron faisait ça tout à coup. La main du rouquin descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et caressa les multiples cicatrices blanches. Soudainement, Harry glapit lorsque Ron passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui, son visage dans son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Balbutia-t-il, effrayé.

Ron l'embrassa juste derrière l'oreille et murmura, comme déboussolé :

-Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Tu comprends pourquoi on est si dur avec toi, hein ?

Il ressemblait à un enfant qui demandait maladroitement pardon. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Oui, qu'il comprenait pourquoi ils faisaient de sa vie un enfer ? Qu'il comprenait pourquoi, à cause d'eux, il était venu à se poser la question monstrueuse de pourquoi il n'était pas mort avec ses parents cette nuit-là ? Qu'il ne leur en voulait pas de mettre des idées de suicide dans sa tête ? De se demander pour quelle raison était-il venu au monde si c'était pour autant souffrir ? C'était une occasion de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait vraiment, de le rendre encore plus mal et d'augmenter la culpabilité qu'il voyait en ce moment. Mais, étrangement, il ne le fit pas. Il n'eût pas le courage de mettre l'autre adolescent plus bas que terre, de lui dire à quel point il le détestait pour ce qu'il lui faisait endurer tous les jours. Alors, il baissa la tête, posa sa main gracile sur le bras qui l'encerclait et répondit :

-Oui...

Ron releva son visage déchiré par le remord.

-Tu...Tu me pardonnes ?

Non ! Jamais ! Avait-il envie de lui répondre, mais où ça mènerait ? Même s'il lui disait ce qu'il ressentait rien ne changerait, il n'y avait aucune gratification à accabler Ron, il n'y avait rien à gagner. Et Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à faire du mal aux autres gratuitement, même si cette personne lui en avait fait à lui. Il hocha la tête et Ron resserra son emprise.

-Merci.

Harry sentit une désagréable sensation se répandre dans son ventre. Ce « merci » ressemblait à un arrêt de mort pour lui, il ne signifiait rien de plus que d'autres souffrances. A cet instant, il détestait véritablement Ron et il se sentait malade d'être si proche de lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Ron faisait deux têtes de plus que lui, il ressemblait à un enfant comparé à lui. Il ne pouvait le repousser et s'il utilisait la magie il n'imaginait pas les répercussions que ça aurait sur lui. La porte s'ouvrit et Ron se recula brusquement, le lâchant et lui permettant de mieux respirer.

-Bon, euh je te laisse finir, on se retrouve en bas.

Puis, il déguerpit. Harry soupira de ne savait pas qui avait ouvert la porte, mais il l'avait sauvé d'une horrible situation. Il finit de se laver tranquillement en prenant autant de temps que possible. Traînant des pieds, il descendit finalement dans la salle commune.

-Ah, bah enfin ! S'exclama Hermione. Viens, je t'ai préparé ton programme.

Harry n'eût même pas le temps de dire un mot avant qu'elle ne le tire vers une table dans un coin où une pile de livre et de parchemins l'attendait. Elle lui tendit une liste en lui disant de faire tout ça avant ce soir et elle repartit à ses occupations, soit discuter avec ses amies. Il s'installa en soupirant, ne remarquant pas les regards apitoyés des autres personnes présentes. Tout le monde trouvait que le traitement que subissait Harry était trop dur, mais comme c'était un ordre venant directement de Dumbledore personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, ils commençaient à y être habitués et les mines désolés qui le suivait devenaient de moins en moins nombreuses. Tout le monde y devenait indifférent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste et soupira de plus belle. Hermione avait vraiment une dent contre lui pour le surcharger autant de travail. Il ouvrit un bouquin de potion et commença ses devoirs. Après trois longues heures, son estomac cria famine, mais Hermione lui avait interdit d'aller à la grande salle pour midi. Elle lui avait promit qu'elle lui apporterait quelque chose, mais manifestement elle avait oublié. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à aller chercher quelque chose et gigotait nerveusement sur sa chaise, mais il s'immobilisa lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha. Il leva la tête de ses parchemins pour voir Neville qui lui tendait un sandwich et de l'eau.

-Neville...

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim, dit timidement l'adolescent.

-Merci Neville ! S'exclama Harry en attrapant la nourriture avec un grand sourire faisant rougir l'autre. C'était rare de voir le sourire du survivant.

-Euh, de rien. Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la liste d'un mauvais œil.

Harry resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre, l'air désolé et gêné:

-Non, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis si Hermione le découvre.

-Elle ne me fait pas peur, tu sais.

Le petit brun sourit doucement, touché.

-Peut-être pas elle, mais elle le dira probablement à Dumbledore et là tu pourrais avoir peur.

-Harry...Pourquoi es-tu aussi...docile face à tout ça ? Demanda Neville d'un air peiné et impuissant.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Je n'ai pas le choix et à part Poudlard je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller. Bon à plus tard, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

Il prit un livre et se rua presque vers la sortie. Il aimait beaucoup Neville, c'était un des rares qui se préoccupait encore de lui, mais sa question était dérangeante même s'il avait le droit de la poser. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry aimait cette situation, il n'avait simplement pas le choix. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir ici, il considérait toujours Poudlard comme sa maison et c'était vrai qu'il n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller. De toute façon le directeur le retrouverait où qu'il aille. C'était peine perdu, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Le soleil commençait à décliner, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère du château douce et rassurante. Les couloirs vers la bibliothèque étaient déserts. C'était agréable de se promener à cet heure de l'après midi. Avec cet état d'esprit Harry se permit un petit sourire. Cependant, il le perdit lorsqu'il vit une silhouette tourner au coin du couloir et venir vers lui. C'était le professeur Snape, vêtu comme à son habitude de sa longue robe de sorcier noir, et son visage dépourvu du moindre éclat de joie. Il s'arrêta devant lui et Harry eût la courtoisie de faire de même en relevant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous à déambuler dans le château alors que tous vos petits camarades profitent du beau temps dehors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pour une fois sans animosité ni moquerie.

-Hermione m'a dit d'étudier toute la journée, mais je ne comprends pas quelque chose alors je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

Severus aperçut le livre de potion que le survivant tenait contre son torse.

-Il se trouve que les potions sont mon domaine, peut-être puis-je vous éclairer ?

-Vraiment ? Vous voulez bien m'aider ? Demanda Harry comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Bien sur, je suis professeur, je suis là pour ça. Venez, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mes quartiers, invita d'emblée l'homme.

Heureux, Harry le suivit jusqu'aux étages les plus bas et entra dans le petit appartement lorsque Severus lui fit signe qu'il était le bienvenu.

-Asseyez vous, l'enjoignit le professeur en indiquant un canapé.

Harry obéit, évitant d'observer les lieux pour ne pas paraître grossier, mais la tentation était assez forte. Il se trouvait dans l'espace personnel de son mystérieux et sombre professeur après tout. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil et découvrit un charmant salon aux teintes étonnamment chaleureuses. Il était assis sur un douillet canapé marron et ses pieds touchaient un tapis à poils longs beige. Des bougies étaient allumées ci et là et une bibliothèque longeait un des murs. L'homme s'assit en face de lui dans un fauteuil et demanda à un elfe de maison de leur servir du thé et quelques gâteaux. Ils furent servis quelques secondes plus tard. D'abord, il y eût un silence gênant pour Harry qui se retint de gigoter, puis il demanda en prenant sa tasse de thé :

-C...Comment va Draco ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était votre filleul ?

Severus comprit que le garçon voulait se montrer poli et respecter les manières de courtoisie. Il sourit pour la première fois devant un élève.

-Très bien, merci de demander. Il est en école supérieur de potion et je dois dire qu'il se débrouille très bien. Je suis très fier de lui.

Ravi que son professeur ne l'ai pas rabroué ou ignoré, les joues d'Harry se colorèrent légèrement en avalant une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Ça faisait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un parler avec lui simplement, sans réprimande ou leçon de morale.

-Alors ? Vous bloquez sur quel sujet ? Demanda Severus.

-Le principe d'équivalence entre la quinte et le houx glacé dans le chapitre 5...

Ils passèrent environ une heure à ne parler que de potion, Severus expliquant avec patience et plaisir. Contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient Harry avait soif de savoir et mettait de la bonne volonté dans son apprentissage. Si en public Severus était si désagréable avec lui, c'était car le directeur lui avait ordonné de l'être. Le professeur de potion ne connaissait pas les raisons derrière cet ordre, il le trouvait inutile et cruel, mais il n'avait pas le choix que d'obéir. Il devait trop à Dumbledore même si celui-ci en jouait et s'il ne le faisait pas les conséquences retomberaient de toute façon sur Harry. Et puis, rien ne l'empêchait de l'aider en privé, comme il le faisait maintenant. Mais alors qu'il regardait ce magnifique garçon, ses prunelles émeraudes pures, mais encombrées d'une ombre qui ne devrait pas exister, ce visage fin et gracieux qui buvait ses paroles il sentit son cœur se serrer. Le fils de sa défunte meilleure amie était devenu une arme, un objet que Dumbledore utilisait à sa guise. Albus était en train de briser cet enfant et pourquoi ? Pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'il devienne son arme de guerre et de propagande personnelle ? Lui, Severus, esclave du directeur, que pouvait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il se racheter auprès de Lily et de James ? Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit, une idée risqué et peut-être un peu folle, mais il était déterminé à aider Harry peu importe comment.

-Monsieur Potter, vous semblez intéressé par les potions.

-Euh, oui, plutôt, même si je m'intéresse à toutes les matières...

-Eh bien pour vous récompenser je vais vous offrir un cadeau, dit Severus en se levant.

-Un...Un cadeau ? Balbutia Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Le professeur alla dans une pièce adjacente, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un épais livre.

-Tenez, il est rare et ancien, prenez-en soin.

Il le lui tendit sans cérémonie et après un moment de surprise, Harry le prit, les mains tremblantes et les yeux brillants.

-P...Pourquoi vous voulez me donner un objet si précieux à moi ? Je...

-Parce que vous le méritez.

Harry papillonna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes, ce qui choqua le maître des potions. C'était vrai que le livre était précieux, mais de là à en pleurer...

-M...Merci beaucoup, dit le petit brun en se levant et en serrant le cadeau contre lui.

Il sourit avec bonheur et remerciement, faisant presque rougir Severus.

-Euh, oui, bon, dit-il en toussant avec gêne. En tout cas, je pense que ce qu'il contient pourrait vous aider. Tendez-le vers moi, je vais l'ensorceler pour que vous seul puissiez le lire.

Severus sortit sa baguette et Harry le lui présenta à bout de bras. Il murmura un long sort en faisant quelques mouvements du poignée.

-Voilà, ne le montrez à personne surtout.

-Oui d'accord !

Severus sourit et posa sa main sur la tête du plus jeune. Il caressa les doux cheveux ébène avec affection, comme il le faisait pour Draco. Harry rougit et c'est plus heureux que ce qu'il avait été depuis très longtemps qu'il sortit de l'agréable et chaud appartement. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, pas même ses deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Il se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir pour cacher son nouveau livre sous son matelas et se rassit à sa table afin de continuer son programme esclavagiste. Lorsqu'il leva à nouveau la tête de ses études, il fut surpris de voir que la nuit était tombé et que la pièce s'était déjà remplie d'une vingtaines d'élèves. Hermione abandonna les genoux de Ron, son petit ami, et vint vers lui.

-Alors Harry ? Tu as avancé ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement en s'installant en face de lui.

Sa bonne humeur est vraiment déplacée, pensa-t-il en se retenant de grimacer.

-J'ai presque fini la dissertation de botanique, après j'ai tout terminé.

-C'est bien, dit-elle avec étonnement, tu as bien travaillé. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de te dire qu'il te laissait la soirée. C'est bien pour toi, non ?

-Euh, oui, c'est bien.

Sans un mot de plus, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler plus longtemps, il rabaissa la tête sur sa copie et continua à écrire. Environ une autre heure plus tard, il déposa sa plume en soupirant de soulagement. Il avait enfin fini ! Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Ron ! Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

-Désolé. Tiens, dit le roux en lui tendant un sandwich.

-Ah, merci, répondit-il en le prenant, mal à l'aise à cause de la main caressante qui montait vers sa nuque.

Ron la massa un instant avant de se détourner et de rejoindre Seamus et Dean sur les canapés. Tremblant, Harry rassembla ses affaires et monta en vitesse dans le dortoir où il s'emmitoufla rapidement dans ses couvertures après avoir préalablement tiré ses rideaux. Il ne pouvait arrêter de trembler. Pourquoi Ron faisait-il ça ? Voulait-il l'effrayer ? Parce que c'était réussi. Harry tremblait de peur dans son lit, seul et impuissant. Était-ce une manœuvre de Dumbledore pour le mettre encore plus bas que terre ? Pour le rendre encore plus faible et isolé qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Espérait-il que ça le rende plus manipulable ? Ou alors était-ce juste Ron qui prenait un malin plaisir à le voir ainsi, sans défense ? Ou...Était-ce possible que Ron le désirait ? Non, impossible. Il était avec Hermione et avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, après sa trahison il n'avait pas le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille juste cinq minutes ?! Il sursauta lorsque ses rideaux furent ouverts un grand coup et que la couverture vola au loin. Brutalement, Ron attrapa ses poignets et le cloua au lit, se positionnant au-dessus de lui.

-Harry, murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants d'une lueur qui ne plût pas du tout au petit brun qui sentit son pouls s'accélérer par la peur.

-Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Chut ! Intima le rouquin en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

Puis, choquant Harry, il l'embrassa. Ce n'était ni doux, ni tendre, mais violent, il écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes sans aucun égard. Harry essaya de se débattre, mais ça sembla encourager Ron qui emprisonna les deux poignets graciles dans l'une de ses mains et de l'autre, il remonta le tee-shirt du brun. Il pinça un téton et Harry gémit de douleur ce qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche, laissant le passage à la langue du roux. Harry essaya de le repousser, mais avec ses maigres forces il ne faisait que gesticuler contre le corps sur lui qui sembla apprécier. Il s'immobilisa en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse et des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux.

Il allait se faire violer sans pouvoir rien faire, sans personne pour l'aider. La honte le submergea tel un ras de marée, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, il avait supporter la maltraitance, la malnutrition, les coups, la torture physique et psychologique, mêmes les humiliations quotidiennes, mais là, la peur absolue qu'il ressentait était de trop. Il se sentait sale, indigne et il se demandait ce qu'aurait pensé ses parents si ils le voyaient en ce moment. Ils seraient certainement déçus, effondrés que leur fils soit réduit à cette chose obéissante et avilie. Mais, alors qu'il allait perdre espoir, que Ron descendait ses mains dégoûtantes sur son corps, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Ron releva la tête, se stoppa, ce qui donna l'opportunité à Harry de se dégager et de trébucher hors du lit. Il rabattu son haut et se recula aussi loin de l'autre garçon qu'il le put.

-Va-t-en! Cria-t-il, les larmes inondant son visage.

-Ha...Harry, dit Ron avec une expression choqué.

-Va-t-en! Répéta Harry en lui jetant la première chose qu'il trouva, soit un oreiller.

-Ok, ok, je m'en vais, je...Je suis désolé, bégaya le garçon en s'enfuyant à toute jambes.

Harry courut vers la porte et la claqua. Il s'y adossa, le souffle irrégulier et glissa lentement au sol, des sanglots secouant ses épaules. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec Ron. Comment celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami avait pu tourner ainsi ? S'était-il autant trompé sur cette personne ou était-ce la faute de Dumbledore ? Oui, tout était de la faute du vieux sorcier. Il avait transformé Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils fassent exactement ce qu'il voulait et les avaient enrôlés dans sa guerre en leur assurant que tout ce qu'ils faisaient était bien, qu'ils sauveraient le monde.

Ils étaient réduit à n'être que de vulgaire soldat tenant parfaitement dans la main du directeur. Que pouvait-il faire contre ces manipulations ? Il n'y pouvait rien, il n'était qu'un adolescent abandonné de tous, seul face au monde. Il sécha ses larmes, ça ne servait à rien de pleurer, et se releva. Il tituba et s'effondra sur son lit, rebondissant sur le matelas, à plat ventre. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête comme le glas sonnant son exécution. Il soupira, abattu. Cependant, ces mots réveillèrent également le souvenir de cet après-midi.

 _Je pense que ce qu'il contient pourrait vous aider._

C'était ce que lui avait dit le professeur Snape en lui offrant le livre. Soudain, une étincelle d'espoir s'illumina dans son regard rendu vide par le tourment. Il se redressa, ferma ses rideaux et attrapa le livre caché sous son matelas. Il s'installa confortablement sous sa couette pour le dissimuler facilement si besoin et le déposa délicatement sur ses genoux. Il caressa la couverture rugueuse et vierge de la moindre indication sur son contenu. Harry souffla, extatique et ouvrit ce qui pour lui était peut-être son échappatoire. L'écriture était fine, écrite à la main et dans un ancien dialecte pour l'époque, mais tout de même compréhensible.

Il y avait des symboles, des schémas, même de petits dessins, comme si le livre était en fait le journal d'un grand maître de potion. Fasciné, Harry passa le bout de ses doigts sur la première page, effleurant l'encre. Il n'y avait pas de titre ou d'introduction quelconque, simplement une recette de potion avec toutes les explications nécessaires et détaillées avec précision. L'intitulé était :« potion pour traverser la matière ». Excité au possible Harry referma le précieux bouquin et le glissa sous son matelas. Son professeur lui avait intimé de ne le montrer à personne donc il ne voulait pas risquer que quelqu'un le surprenne en train de le lire, surtout pas Ron. En pensant à lui, sa bonne humeur retomba et son expression se fit sombre.

-Faut que je me brosse les dents, murmura-t-il en se rappelant que le goujat avait introduit sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il courut à la salle de bain et se la rinça plusieurs fois. Puis, il resta prostré dans son lit toute la soirée, sauta même le dîner et fit semblant de dormir lorsque les autres garçons allèrent se coucher. Cependant sa tactique pour ignorer Ron ne marcha pas malheureusement pour lui. Le persistant garçon, alors que la chambre était plongée dans le noir et que l'on entendait les ronflements de Seamus, se glissa hors de son lit, complètement nu et s'introduit tel un serpent dans le lit d'Harry. Le petit brun sentit nettement le matelas s'enfoncer, la couette se soulever, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se disait que s'il faisait semblant de dormir son harceleur le laisserait peut-être tranquille. Mais l'esprit pervers du roux ne s'en préoccupa pas, au contraire, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se coller contre le dos d'Harry et de passer ses bras autour de lui.

Harry essaya de ralentir ses battements de cœur pour que son ancien ami ne remarque pas qu'il était réveillé et se laissa totalement faire. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi Ron faisait ça, mais il avait le sentiment que s'il se rebellait maintenant ça ne se terminerait pas aussi bien que cette après-midi. Il sentait que cette fois Ron pouvait devenir violent, c'est pourquoi il ne fit rien lorsque celui-ci passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et lui lécha le cou. Le rouquin descendit le boxer d'Harry, prenant le temps de caresser longuement ses cuisses. Le brun se retint de toute ses forces de crier d'horreur lorsque Ron coinça son érection entre elles. Il sentait son souffle sur sa joue, ses mains voyageant sur ses pectoraux, son ventre, ses jambes et ses fesses. Il avait envie de vomir. Le rouquin se mit à bouger des hanches, se cognant contre la peau de ses fesses et se fut presque sa perte. Mais il tint bon, même aux chuchotements écœurant soufflés dans le creux de son oreille :

-Oh oui, Harry. Tu m'excites tellement. Ma petite pute, tu es ma petite pute, hein ? Tu es tellement délicieux.

Et il continuait à lui lécher le cou, la joue, l'oreille, l'épaule. Il attaquait chaque centimètre de sa peau qu'il pouvait atteindre tout en le serrant dans une étreinte puissante et douloureuse. Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus brusques et violents et il tenait ses jambes bien serrées pour augmenter son plaisir. Face à la force de Ron Harry ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre muscle alors même s'il aurait essayé de le repousser il n'aurait pas pu. Il s'empêcha de pleurer, Ron le remarquerait et à la place il continua à subir en silence. La culpabilité qu'il avait vu ce matin dans la douche avait complètement disparu. Peut-être l'avait-elle rendu fou ? Puis, dans un râle qui donna le haut le cœur à Harry, il jouit dans un dernier coups de buttoir. Le pervers prit le temps de retrouver son souffle, embrassant l'épaule d'Harry. Il se recula un peu et étala son sperme sur la peau des cuisses du survivant avant de déchirer le haut gênant. Désormais nu, Harry trembla de terreur, croyant que Ron allait aller plus loin.

-Tu as froid ? Demanda doucement le rouquin en le retournant pour qu'ils soit face à face.

Il le prit contre lui, serrant le plus petit contre son torse musclé et caressa ses cheveux. Harry essaya de laisser un espace entre eux, mais Ron posa sa main sur ses fesses et le ramena vers lui. Il sentait nettement le sexe désormais au repos du roux pressé contre son ventre et il pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher davantage le fond. Le rouquin s'endormit rapidement, mais son emprise ne se desserra pas d'un iota pour autant. Harry resta toute la nuit éveillé, dégoûté de sentir cette main sur son postérieur et effrayé que Ron puisse se réveiller en pleine nuit pour lui faire d'autres choses perverses. Et toute la nuit une seule question tourna en boucle dans son esprit : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? La nuit fut longue et il commençait sérieusement à ne plus sentir un côté de son corps, lorsque le jour se leva enfin.

Ron se réveilla à ce moment et Harry referma aussitôt les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir. Le roux relâcha son étreinte d'acier et s'étira. Puis, Harry sentit la couverture lui être enlevé. Le rouquin admira la nudité du survivant contre lui, les yeux remplis d'une satisfaction folle. Il passa sa main le long de sa hanche, de ses côtes en remontant vers son cou. Il lui releva le menton et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs. Et enfin, il mit fin au calvaire du petit brun, il se leva et repartit se coucher dans son lit pour qu'aucun de leur camarades ne les voient ensemble. Alors Harry s'autorisa à se redresser, sonné par la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sperme sur ses cuisses et cette fois les larmes passèrent la barrière de ses cils.

La main devant sa bouche, il n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux ces marques blanches, cette souillure inadmissible. Il attendit que les ronflements de Ron se fassent entendre avant de se précipiter le plus silencieusement qu'il put vers la salle de bain. Il se jeta dans l'une des douches, fébrile et tremblant. Des traces rouges apparurent sur sa peau alors qu'il frottait ses cuisses avec bien trop de force, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de dégringoler le long de ses joues. Mais bientôt les sanglots le firent tomber à terre et incapable de se relever ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre il laissa libre court à sa souffrance. Une demi heure s'écoula ainsi, le jet d'eau chaude tombant sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe, avant de finalement s'essuyer et retourner dans son lit. Il lui restait environ deux heures avant que les autres ne se réveille pour aller en cours et il n'avait aucune envie de dormir.

Il reprit son nouveau livre, mais cette fois avec le cœur vide et absent. Il le feuilleta, indifférent aux potions qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Que cherchait-il ? Une potion pour échapper à ses malheurs ? Pour que les gens le laissent en paix ? Pour juste...disparaître ? Pour se transformer en bulle de savon peut-être ? Soudainement, son cœur rata un battement et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Devant ses yeux s'étendait sur deux pages une potion à l'air complexe dont le titre réveilla l'espoir étouffé dans sa poitrine : « Potion pour échapper à son destin ».

La journée passa à une allure affolante. Harry se sentait comme ballotté par les flots de la foule, l'esprit ailleurs à cause de son manque de sommeil. Grâce à une quelconque divinité suprême Hermione ne cessa de coller son petit-ami ce qui laissa à Harry le temps de souffler. Il ignora les longs regards du roux et resta toute la journée complètement seul. Personne ne vint le déranger dans ses songes pour une fois et il en fut reconnaissant. Après l'horrible nuit qu'il venait de passer ainsi que la recette de potion qu'il avait découverte qui tournait et tournait dans sa tête, il n'aurait pas pu faire bonne figure. Cependant, comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, l'heure de son entraînement quotidien arriva. Il se rendit dans le bureau du directeur en traînant des pieds et frappa à la porte, une boule au ventre.

-Entre !

Harry obéit et poussa la porte. Comme tous les soirs, il n'y avait que le directeur, assis comme toujours derrière son grand bureau de chêne.

-Bonsoir Harry, assis-toi je t'en prie, dit-il gentiment en pointant le fauteuil rembourré en face de lui.

Harry s'assit, essayant de ne pas faire transparaître sa nervosité.

-Bon, commença le vieux sorcier sans préambule, aujourd'hui nous ne ferons pas d'exercice de résistance à la douleur, ni de duel.

Il se leva et s'approcha doucement du petit brun qui s'empêcha de déglutir. Il se positionna derrière lui et déposa sa main sur sa nuque, tout comme Ron l'avait fait la veille. Son cœur tambourina dans sa cage thoracique et son dos se recouvrit d'une fine couche de sueur. Maintenant il en était absolument certain. Les attouchements sexuels de Ron étaient la nouvelle stratégie de Dumbledore. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Harry ne comprenait pas ses motivations. Il faisait déjà tout ce qu'ils voulaient, obéissait au moindre ordre qu'on lui donnait. Pourquoi en rajouter davantage ?

-Lève-toi, ordonna le directeur d'une voix toujours doucereuse.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine d'Harry, mais il se leva tout de même pour lui faire face. Dumbledore tendit les bras vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry cessa de respirer, surpris, mais se tétanisa totalement lorsque l'autre glissa sa main dans son pantalon et engloba ses fesses. Ce n'était pas la même peur que celle qu'il ressentait avec Ron qui le prit à la gorge cette fois-ci, mais une terreur pure. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il avait l'impression que tout passait au ralenti. Puis il comprit. Il comprit que quoi qu'il fasse il ne pouvait échapper aux mains crochues de son destin. Il comprit qu'il était l'esclave de Dumbledore, l'esclave de Ron et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas fuir.

Étrangement, lorsque cette pensée remplaça tout le reste dans sa tête, ses épaules tendues se relâchèrent et il se détendit contre l'adulte, enfouissant son visage dans les épaisses robes. Albus sourit d'une satisfaction cruelle et perverse, une étincelle de folie dans ses yeux bleus et bougea sa main sur le postérieur rebondis. Il le pelota pendant plusieurs minutes, comme il le voulait et Harry se laissait faire, amorphe. Il sentait les rides des mains du directeur contre sa peau, mais n'eut même pas la force de se sentir dégoûté. Il le touchait rudement, malaxant ses fesses, crispant ses doigts autour de ses rondeurs et Harry n'émettait aucun son. Cependant, une phrase que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû dire, trop pris par son excitation, le ramena sur terre :

-Ah Harry, Sirius serait tellement fier de toi s'il te voyait maintenant.

Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux et il ne put réagir pendant un long moment. Il ne remarqua même pas que son bourreau avait passé sa main sous ses robes et se masturbait en le pelotant, tellement il était choqué. Il papillonna des yeux seulement lorsque Albus resserra sa main sur ses fesses et se tendit contre lui. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger avant que l'adulte ne se recule et lui tapote gentiment la tête.

-C'est très bien Harry. Tu peux y aller, reviens demain après tes cours.

Tel un robot sans âme Harry se détourna et sortit. Il marcha jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, le visage figé, presque impassible. S'enfermant dans un cabinet il tomba à genoux et vomi dans les toilettes. Il vomit et vomit encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que de la bille. Puis il pleura encore une fois, mais pas pour ce que son directeur venait de faire. Ses larmes étaient pour son défunt parrain qui, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit, n'aurait jamais voulu qu'Harry subisse ça, qu'il devienne un objet sexuel pour deux pervers. Il lui manquait tellement, lui et son parrain de cœur, Remus. Tous les deux morts, assassinés par les mangemorts. Les mangemorts ? Vraiment ? C'était ce que lui avait raconté Dumbledore. Mais pouvait-il le croire ? Bien sur que non.

Soudain une détermination sans faille colora ses émeraudes. Il devait sortir d'ici, s'enfuir pour protéger la mémoire de ceux qui l'avaient aimé. Ses parents, Sirius et Remus, pour eux il devait se protéger, survivre à cet enfer. Il allait faire la potion, trouvait une solution peu importe comment. Et il se promit également que la prochaine fois qu'il se permettrait de pleurer sera celle de sa liberté. Il sortit des toilettes vides avec un peu plus de couleur sur le visage et rétreint la détermination qui brillait dans son regard pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait préparer la potion ni combien de temps cela lui prendra, mais il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il parvenait à son but, peu importe ce que Dumbledore ou Ron pouvait lui faire. Il ne céderait plus jamais. Malheureusement, comme si un être supérieur avait une dent contre lui, Ron apparut soudain devant lui.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

-Ron ?! Tu...Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama-t-il, surpris en posant sa main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade.

-Désolé, je te cherchais, murmura le roux en s'approchant de lui, la même lueur dans le regard que la veille.

-Et P...Pourquoi ? Bégaya Harry en reculant.

-Eh bien tu vois, Hermione était vraiment lourde aujourd'hui j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser d'elle. Mais maintenant on peut être ensemble, tu m'as manqué. Tu n'es pas content ?

Se rappelant de ses nouvelles résolutions Harry répondit pour ne semer aucun doute dans l'esprit de l'adolescent :

-Si, je...Je suis content de...de te voir, dit-il nerveusement.

Malgré qu'il devait jouer le jeu, c'était vraiment difficile de faire semblant et de contrôler sa peur. Ron sourit avec joie et s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit coincé contre le mur et lui. Il attrapa son menton et murmura :

-J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser, je peux ?

Harry pinça les lèvres, voulant refuser, mais il savait que même s'il le faisait l'autre l'embrasserait de force comme la veille. Alors, pour éviter qu'il ne devienne violent il hocha la tête. Ron sourit encore une fois, puis déposa doucement ses lèvres charnues contre celles plus fines. C'était beaucoup plus doux que la dernière fois et même si Harry ne le désirait pas et qu'il se forçait, il devait tout de même lui concéder qu'il embrassait bien.

Ron l'obligea à passer ses bras autour de son cou et le rehaussa pour qu'ils soient encore plus proches. Les doigts crispés sur les épaules de son ancien ami Harry essaya tant bien que mal de répondre au baiser, timidement et avec hésitation. Cela sembla lui plaire et l'attendrir, car son étreinte se fit beaucoup plus tendre. Puis ils se séparèrent enfin, essoufflés.

-C'était ton premier, n'est-ce pas? Chuchota Ron en posant son front contre le sien.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. Il était affligé de devoir donner son premier baiser à son bourreau. Ron sourit, comme s'ils partageaient quelque chose d'intime, puis se recula après avoir déposer un rapide baiser sur sa bouche.

-Je suis pressé d'être à ce soir, lança-t-il en partant.

Des images de la nuit dernière défilèrent devant ses yeux et il dût refréner un tremblement.

-Je vais jamais y arriver...

Il dîna peu ce soir-là, l'estomac noué par ce qui allait prochainement lui arriver. Mais il était résolu à se laisser faire pour survivre et réaliser son projet. Car, comme il l'avait expérimenté la journée d'avant et avec le baiser d'un peu plus tôt il en avait conclu que Ron était beaucoup plus doux et réceptif lorsqu'il ne le repoussait pas. Il devait lui faire croire, et également à Dumbledore, qu'il était devenu docile face à leurs assauts. Il devait les duper pour qu'ils lui laissent davantage de liberté. C'était ce à quoi il en était arrivé après des heures de réflexion : il devait étouffer sa fierté et son amour propre.

-Tout va bien Harry ? Demanda Neville un peu plus tard dans le dortoir.

Seamus, Dean et Ron étaient aussi présents.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu dans la lune.

Il aperçut l'air satisfait de Ron, croyant sûrement que c'était à cause du baiser. Mais à vrai dire, il était simplement exténué. C'était fatiguant d'être sur ses gardes en permanence. Il s'allongea et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'assoupit.

-Il est trop sexy quand même, dit Seamus en le regardant.

-Et le fait qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte le rend adorable, ajouta Dean.

-Arrêtez de fantasmer les gars, rit Ron, mais intérieurement il rajouta : _il est à moi_.

Neville se leva et tira les rideaux pour entourer le petit brun.

-Laissons-le se reposer tranquillement, dit-il en allant se coucher.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et l'imitèrent. Ron attendit, fébrile et excité, que ses camarades s'endorment. Son érection était déjà bien droite au souvenir de la nuit dernière et au fait que la personne qu'il désirait si douloureusement l'attendait bien sagement. Ça le rendait fou de penser qu'il pouvait faire du survivant ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait le toucher autant qu'il voulait, l'embrasser, se frotter contre lui, le lécher, l'avilir et il en avait en plus l'autorisation du directeur. Harry était à lui. Il était juste un peu déçu de ne pouvoir encore le prendre, puisque Dumbledore le lui avait interdit. Il pouvait tout lui faire sauf ça pour l'instant.

Mais il lui avait promis que l'heure arriverait bientôt et même si son impatience lui pesait, il devait bien avoué que cette attente était délicieuse. Lorsqu'il entendit les premiers ronflements il ne put plus attendre et rejeta sa couverture. Il enleva son pyjama et entrouvrit les rideaux du lit voisin. Harry dormait à poing fermés, encore habillé et par-dessus sa couette. Il était étendu de tout son long, la main sur le ventre et le visage tourné vers lui. La lumière de la lune l'éclairait et le rendait encore plus magnifique. Ron pointa sa baguette vers lui et murmura un sort. Aussitôt, les vêtements du brun disparurent. Ron se lécha les lèvres en montant sur le lit. Il se demanda un instant par quoi commencer quand il eût une idée. Le sommeil d'Harry était lourd, il ne se réveillerait pas si facilement alors il l'enjamba et monta pour que ses genoux soit de chaque côté de sa tête.

D'une main il se retint à la monture du lit et de l'autre empoigna son érection. Sans quitter un instant le visage sous lui des yeux il se masturba. Il frôlait parfois les lèvres de l'endormi et il ne tint pas longtemps tellement la situation lui était excitante. Il explosa sur son visage. Reprenant son souffle il admira son œuvre. Sa semence mouillait les lèvres rouges et gouttait du menton. Ron sourit et passa son pouce sur les lèvres humides avant de les embrasser. Harry soupira dans son sommeil, donc ouvrit la bouche et laissa passer la langue du roux. Il répondit au baiser sans même s'en rendre compte avant de papillonner des yeux et de les écarquiller. Son réflexe fut d'abord de repousser l'envahisseur, mais il arrêta son geste au dernier moment. Oui, il devait se laisser faire. C'était primordial.

-Tu as bien dormi mon cœur ? Demanda le pervers en laissant enfin ses lèvres tranquilles.

 _Mon cœur ?!_ Pensa Harry avec dégoût.

-Euh, oui...

 _Avant d'être dérangé en tout cas_ , ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Ron fondit sur sa bouche et la lui dévora littéralement. Il était si passionné qu'Harry avait du mal à suivre, surtout lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son pénis. Il le branla doucement, le choquant. Que Ron prenne son plaisir sur lui était une chose, mais qu'il veuille lui en donner en était une autre. Il ne voulait pas en avoir avec lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche ainsi. Est-ce que sa stratégie s'était retourné contre lui ? Il en avait bien peur, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas reculer, il était piégé. Ron descendit sa bouche sur l'un de ses tétons et même s'il ne le souhaitait pas, son corps réagit de lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, voulant occulter le rouquin et gémit bien malgré lui.

-Oh oui, c'est ça, gémis Harry, gémis pour moi.

 _Non, non, non !_ Cria-t-il à l'intérieur de lui, _tais-toi Harry, tu ne peux pas !_

Mais les mouvements sur son sexe ne lui laissait pas de répit et bientôt il devint dur dans la main du roux. C'est à ce moment que l'autre le lâcha, le surprenant et il rouvrit les yeux. Ron attrapa ses jambes afin de les relever et de se positionner bien entre elles. Puis il colla leur bassin en prenant appui sur ses bras de chaque côté de la tête du petit brun. Il bougea des hanches, frictionnant leurs érections ensembles et Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que ressentir ces petits chocs électriques parcoururent sa peau, victime d'un plaisir immonde. Les pleurs de son âme se mêlèrent à ses gémissements honteux et il sombra dans des profondeurs obscures. Il détestait l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il voulait qu'il arrête autant qu'il voulait qu'il continue. Il ne savait plus, il se perdait dans quelque chose de bien trop noir pour lui, enfant pur et innocent. Et il détestait l'homme qui lui faisait ressentir ça.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un plaisir aussi charnel, il ne s'était même jamais masturbé auparavant. Encore une fois, Ron lui volait une de ses premières fois. Il le haïssait. Il voulait le tuer, lui arracher ces yeux qui ne le quittait pas, mordre au sang ces lèvres qui prenaient les siennes, couper ces doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses cuisses. Mais au lieu de ça il ne fit qu'enfoncer ses ongles dans les bras de son tortionnaire tout en accompagnant ses mouvements de hanches. Et il se détestait lui-même pour ça. Sans réfléchir Harry entoura la taille du rouquin avec ses jambes et appuya de ses talons dans le bas du dos de Ron qui se rapprocha. Ce mouvement les firent s'arquer et exploser l'un sur l'autre. Ron s'effondra sur le plus petit, le souffle haché et Harry fixa son regard sur le plafond, lui aussi essoufflé. Que venait-il de faire ? Il avait dépassé une limite ce soir et il lui était désormais impossible de revenir en arrière. Mais tant pis. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, peu importe la honte qui envahissait son cœur, il devait rester inébranlable. Il devait survivre à cet enfer pour construire une vie meilleure autre part. Des baisers dans son cou le ramenèrent sur terre et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Tu es si parfait Harry...Murmura le rouquin.

Avait-il détecter de...l'admiration dans son ton ? Harry cligna des yeux alors que Ron se redressait, prenant appui sur son coude. Il lui caressa la joue et répéta :

-Tu es si parfait...

Harry le regarda sans trop savoir quoi dire ou comment réagir. Ron avait un regard tellement tendre à ce moment, presque amoureux, en total contradiction avec les sentiments que le petit brun avait pour lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'y ai pas qu'une grossière perversion dans le cœur de Ron ? Que quelque chose de plus profond y était enfoui ? Même si c'était le cas, Harry ne pouvait l'accepter. Il n'aimait pas Ron, il le haïssait du plus profond de sa chair. Ou du moins il voulait s'en convaincre, car haïr quelqu'un qui à ce moment le regardait avec une telle tendresse était difficile. Le roux repoussa une mèche ébène de son front et glissa ses doigts sous son menton. Il l'embrassa d'une douceur presque touchante qui lui fit fermer les paupières malgré lui. Ron était si ambivalent et lunatique. Un coup tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le soumettre, prendre son plaisir sans égard pour lui et l'instant d'après il l'embrassait et le caressait avec amour. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Je suis tellement pressé de pouvoir m'enfouir en toi, murmura Ron ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de son amant.

-Que...Quoi ?! S'exclama Harry en virant rouge écarlate.

-J'ai hâte d'être en toi, mais on y va doucement, d'accord ? Dit-il en s'allongeant.

Il ramena Harry vers lui pour qu'il pose sa tête sur son torse.

-Euh, oui...Doucement, répondit le survivant, mortifié.

Il posa sa main sur le pectoraux sous lui, à l'endroit du cœur et écouta ses battements. Cela le calma et il put réfléchir. Comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Il s'était comporté comme...comme quoi ? Une chienne en chaleur ? Un foutu adolescent guidé par ses hormones ? Pouvait-il encore plus toucher le fond ? Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il pourrait s'enfuir. D'ici là se serait-il déjà fait violé ? Par Ron ? Par Dumbledore ? S'il devait être ainsi souillé autant qu'il le soit par Ron. Contrairement au vieux sorcier l'adolescent était...eh bien...jeune. De plus, même s'il voulait le nier, le rouquin était bien plus attrayant que la plupart des autres élèves de Poudlard.

Si Dumbledore le violait il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en remettre. Avec Ron il pouvait au moins se dire que ce n'était que du sexe par intérêt, même si c'était contre ses principes. Dans sa situation il ne fallait pas faire la fine bouche. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne journée, il se paraissait à lui-même très défaitiste. Mais il avait peur, il était terrifié à l'idée que Dumbledore puisse lui faire des choses comme ça. Et il savait qu'il ne serait pas aussi doux que Ron. Rien que d'imaginer il en tremblait. Littéralement.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Ron en le sentant frémir contre lui.

Il se redressa lorsqu'il n'eût aucune réponse, emportant le petit brun dans son mouvement et fut choqué par ses larmes.

-Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que tu...Pourquoi ?! S'affola-t-il, mais Harry se jeta à son cou.

Tout ce qu'il put faire c'était de le serrer contre lui, de le réconforter alors qu'il enterrait ses pleurs dans sa nuque. Harry ne pouvait penser à rien. Il repensait à la scène dans le bureau du directeur, et la terreur que ça aille plus loin le faisait perdre ses moyens. Il avait seulement besoin qu'on le réconforte, de se sentir en sécurité. C'était impossible avec Ron mais au moins il le tenait fortement contre lui et c'était mieux que rien. Il se calma un moment après, et s'excusa en séchant ses larmes.

-C'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Il lui embrassa le front et Harry lui offrit un sourire tremblotant. Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron, un mouvement qui les décontenança tous les deux.

-N'en parle à personne d'accord ? Souffla Harry entre deux baisers.

Il avait honte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais peut-être pouvait-il le manipuler à travers son désir ?

-Promis, dit-il en répondant à ses baisers.

Il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait. Ron ne lui lâcha plus la bouche et ils continuèrent un long moment, Harry à cheval sur les cuisses de Ron et ses bras autour de son cou. Il se fichait de sa morale dorénavant, il en avait marre de simplement subir en silence. Avec Ron au moins, il pouvait le manipuler suffisamment pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, le roux était bien trop empêtré du côté de Dumbledore et bien trop malsain pour écouter son affection pour lui et arrêter de le toucher. Harry n'était pas naïf. Il savait très bien que Ron n'arrêterait jamais de le pourchasser, de l'avilir et de le considérer comme sa pute, même si ce soir il laissait parler son côté tendre. Il n'était pas si différent de Dumbledore, simplement un peu plus humain. Et c'était sur ça qu'Harry allait jouer pour au moins simplifier un peu sa vie.

-Bon je vais aller dans mon lit, comme ça personne ne nous verra dans une situation embarrassante demain matin.

Enfin seul dans son lit, Harry se recouvrit de ses couvertures et attendit que Ron s'endorme avant de prendre son livre. Il revint sur la potion « échapper à son destin» et la lut attentivement. Elle pouvait faire disparaître jusqu'à votre identité magique, elle vous rendait indétectable partout dans le monde, comme si elle effaçait votre existence. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait vous retrouver, peu importe la manière. Harry décida de regarder s'il y avait d'autres potions qui pouvait l'aider et en trouva quelques autres qu'il nota sur un bout de parchemin. Puis, il continua à le feuilleter presque une heure avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il bloqua sur une page à l'écriture plus concise, marquée de plus de commentaires et intitulée « voyage permanent dans le temps ». Aussitôt une image de ses parents, de Sirius et de Remus lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être...Peut-être que...

Mais il s'interrompit en entendant un bruit résonner dans la chambre. Il cacha rapidement le livre et tendit l'oreille. Peut-être était-ce un des garçons qui se réveillaient ? Le bruit retentit une nouvelle fois et curieux, Harry entrouvrit son rideau. Non, les 4 jeunes hommes étaient tous profondément endormis. Alors qu'il allait se renfoncer dans son matelas, il aperçut une ombre près de la porte. Son cœur rata un battement et il déglutit difficilement. Il crut un instant que c'était Dumbledore qui venait le violer en pleine nuit, mais l'ombre ne semblait pas menaçante. Elle lui faisait signe de la suivre. Quelque chose dans cette ombre lui inspirait confiance alors il décida d'écouter son instinct, mais se stoppa dans son mouvement en se rappelant qu'il était nu. Il attrapa un tee-shirt et un survêtement dans sa malle et sortit du couvert de son lit. Il les enfila et l'ombre ouvrit sans bruit la porte.

Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds, la referma le plus doucement qu'il put derrière lui et se retourna pour voir que l'ombre était déjà au tableau gardant la salle commune. Il la suivit, la grosse dame ne se réveillant même pas alors que l'ombre le basculait. Après plus de vingt minutes Harry se demanda s'il avait bien fait de la suivre et hésitait à faire demi tour, surtout que si Dumbledore découvrait qu'il était sortis à cette heure il allait en prendre pour son grade. Soudain, l'ombre s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir vide du 4e étage et fit face au mur.

-Euh...Excusez-moi...Commença Harry, mais l'ombre réalisa un rapide mouvement du poignet et une grande porte noire décorée d'arabesques argentées sur les côtés apparue.

Elle posa sa main sur le métal et la poussa. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit grinçant assez inquiétant et une légère brume s'échappa de l'ouverture. L'ombre lui fit signe d'entrer, mais Harry hésita. Même si l'ombre sans visage semblait sympathique, la nouvelle pièce semblait elle plutôt sombre. Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, il était un gryffondors après tout, et surtout guidé par sa curiosité, il souffla un grand coup et entra. Pour s'arrêter aussitôt. Les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement il ne pouvait quitter du regard la salle qui s'étendait devant lui. Elle était lumineuse, comme éclairée d'une belle journée ensoleillée alors qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ni de lustre. Elle était entourée d'étagères où de vieux livres semblables au sien étaient parfaitement alignés, mais ce fut surtout la quantité incroyable de bocaux et boîtes de toutes tailles qui l'impressionna. A vue d'œil il devait en avoir plus d'un millier. Plusieurs tables se trouvaient au centre de la pièce et divers instruments et chaudrons y étaient parfaitement rangés.

Ce matin-là Harry se réveilla avec l'impression qu'un poids énorme bloquait son corps. Il se sentait léthargique et n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il avait du mal à respirer, la honte le clouait au lit. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que Ron lui avait fait pour qu'il devienne comme ça ? Pour qu'il se fiche d'être sali par un homme qu'il détestait et qui le voyait simplement comme une prostituée, un objet de fantasmes pervers ? Et son corps... Ce traître de corps qui avait réagi aux attouchements dépravés d'un adolescent corrompu par le vice. Il se sentait si mal, si répugnant et laid. Il enfonça ses ongles dans son bras. Il avait envie de se faire mal, de faire souffrir ce corps immonde. Peut-être que finalement il méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être qu'au plus profond de lui, si on gratter la surface, il était comme eux. Aussi pervers qu'eux. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait plus.

Il avait offert une partie de lui à Ron en répondant à ses avances et surtout en lui montrant sa faiblesse. Il avait pleuré dans ses bras, il s'était jeté à son cou. Et pourquoi ? À ce moment-là il avait eu si peur, il ne s'était plus contrôlé. Et il avait succombé à l'une de ses plus grandes failles : son manque d'affection et de protection. Il avait simplement vu en Ron un corps fort qui pouvait au moins lui donner l'illusion, pendant un bref instant, qu'il était en sécurité. Et à cause de ça il se sentait si mort à l'intérieur, si vide, comme si quelque chose lui avait été enlevé. Il n'arrivait même plus à rassembler assez de volonté pour penser à son évasion. Finalement, il méritait peut-être de rester ici et d'être utilisé par eux. Il devait peut-être se soumettre, laisser tomber l'espoir et plier l'échine. Peut-être devait il les laissait faire et utiliser son corps pour assouvir leurs besoins primaires. Non, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir et n'être réduit qu'à une faible chose soumise et creuse. Non, il ne voulait pas abandonner, pas encore. Il devait garder la tête haute, obéir mais pas capituler.

Les images de l'atelier qu'il avait découvert lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il était pathétique, il s'effondrait si facilement. Oui, il avait ressenti du plaisir la nuit dernière et alors quoi ? Après tout, en y réfléchissant objectivement ce n'était que de la science. C'était évident que même si l'esprit le refusait, le corps, s'il était stimulé, pouvait réagir. Le sexe était un outils dangereux. Il le comprenait maintenant, il avait enfin saisi les motivations du directeur derrière cette stratégie. D'abord, il voulait lui faire peur, faire couler dans ses veines une terreur pure et quoi de plus efficace que la peur d'être avili ? Les entraînements, les doloris ne suffisaient pas à le rendre aussi maniable qu'une poupée de chiffon. Mais, le fait qu'à n'importe quel moment, que tous les jours, ils pouvaient le soumettre et l'utiliser comme ils le voulaient, ça c'était efficace, ça ça le faisait trembler et perdre espoir.

Ils voulaient le détruire, pas par la douleur, mais en lui faisant ressentir la peur de se perdre lui-même exactement comme il l'avait démontré la nuit dernière et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Ils comptaient sur sa honte pour le briser. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi simplement, parce qu'il n'allait pas capituler. Il avait eu la chance de recevoir de l'amour de ses parents, de sa mère qui s'était sacrifié pour lui et de ses deux parrains. Alors pour eux il n'abandonnerait pas et il arriverait à s'enfuir. En attendant, il jouerait le jeu qu'ils avaient concocté pour lui. Secouant la tête pour se rafraîchir les idées Harry se décida à se lever et ouvrit ses rideaux, cependant il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et son cœur faillit s'échapper de sa poitrine. Ron était assis en face de lui et le regardait. Il lui sourit.

-Bonjour.

-B...bonjour, balbutia Harry, livide.

Il avait pensé qu'à cette heure il aurait pu prendre sa douche tranquillement, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Il prit des affaires dans sa malle.

-Tu vas dans la salle de bain ? Je t'accompagnes, lui chuchota le rouquin dans l'oreille, un bras autour de sa taille.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de lui sourire, repensant au fait qu'il l'avait lui-même embrassé et que ça lui avait certainement donné de fausses idées. Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain, Harry tenant ses vêtements bien serrés contre lui, mais au moment de refermer la porte, Ron le poussa contre elle et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois, Harry se laissa faire et essaya d'y répondre. Comme la veille, cela sembla adoucir le rouquin. Ron le débarrassa de ses vêtements, sans arrêter de l'embrasser, et fit passer son pyjama trop grand par dessus sa tête. Il passa ses mains sous le boxer, caressant ses fesses au passage et le descendit. Harry se recula soudainement en croisant ses bras sur son corps, les joues rouges. Après un moment de silence étonné Ron dit, en admirant les joues embrasées :

-Tu n'étais pas si gêné hier soir...

Son érection fit un saut périlleux dans son caleçon. Harry était adorable.

-C'est...Il faisait sombre...

Ron sourit et se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements.

-Comme ça on est à égalité, dit-il en se rapprochant pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espace entre eux.

Harry sentit l'érection contre son ventre et s'empêcha de baisser le regard. Ron l'embrassa en posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Brusquement, faisant couiner Harry de surprise, il le souleva, l'obligeant à enrouler ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Il les emmena dans une douche, actionna le jet d'eau et resserra son emprise sur Harry. Il le colla contre le mur carrelé, emprisonna les petites mains dans les siennes contre le mur et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Puis, il bougea des hanches, reprenant les mêmes mouvements que la nuit d'avant. Et encore une fois, le corps d'Harry réagit au stimuli. Cependant il ne garda pas longtemps cette position.

-Harry, j'ai tellement envie de ton cul, souffla-t-il.

Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux, mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être choqué et le reposa au sol. Il le retourna et l'obligea à s'arquer, ses fesses présentées telle une offrande.

-Tu es magnifique Harry, dit-il encore en se rinçant l'œil alors que le survivant était rouge de honte.

Ron se mit à genoux derrière lui, écarta ses deux globes de chair et fit quelque chose qui bouleversa Harry autant que le gémissement qu'il ne put refréner. Ron le léchait à cet endroit !

-Ron, non, qu'est-ce que tu...fais ?!

-Tu aimes non ?

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, un autre gémissement embarrassant au bord des lèvres. Pourquoi cet endroit était-il si sensible ?! Pourquoi dès que sa motivation revenait Ron devait faire quelque chose qui le désarmait ? Il n'était vraiment pas né sous une bonne étoile. En même temps qu'il le léchait Ron caressait son sexe et des frissons parcoururent la peau d'Harry sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il essayait vraiment de garder sa bouche close et de ne pas se laissait envahir par les sensations qui submergeait ses reins, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose d'obscur en lui aimait ça, une bête monstrueuse qui le poussait à se laisser aller. C'était pareil à une petite boule noire qui montait et montait dans son être et qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Puis, Ron se releva, le laissant respirer et glissa le bout de ses doigts de la nuque à la naissance des fesses du petit brun qui frémit. Il avait vraiment honte de devoir rester ainsi exposé, Ron pouvait tout voir de lui, mais la main impératrice du roux dans le bas de son dos l'empêchait de s'échapper. Ron prit une petite bouteille de lotion posée au sol, en enduisit deux de ses doigts et caressa l'intimité d'Harry. Son doigt entra avec aisance, surprenant Harry qui essaya de se redresser, mais Ron le tint fermement pour qu'il reste dans la même position.

-Ron ! Arrête, je...

Mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit les sourcils du rouquin se froncer et sa main se resserrer douloureusement sur sa chair. Il rabaissa la tête et posa son bras sur ses yeux, résistant aussi fort qu'il put à son envie de fondre en larme. Ron se détendit face à sa soumission et bougea son doigt. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais pas douloureux non plus alors le brun ne bougea plus, attendant simplement que ça passe. Un deuxième s'introduisit à l'intérieur de lui, mais il n'y eût toujours aucune douleur, ce qui étonna le survivant qui s'attendait à souffrir. Bientôt, une chaleur étrange se propagea dans ses reins et il se surprit à penser que ça lui faisait du bien.

-Tu vois Harry, murmura Ron en le redressant par le bras pour coller sa joue contre la sienne, je ne te ferais pas mal si tu me laisses faire.

Le petit brun comprit la menace sous-jacente et hocha la tête. A ce moment, Ron bougea plus brusquement ses doigts et Harry rejeta la tête sur l'épaule du rouquin en criant. Les mouvements sur son érection reprirent et combinés à ceux en lui il ne put s'arrêter de gémir. Il s'accrocha au bras de son tourmenteur pour ne pas tomber, les jambes flageolantes. Puis, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier, il jouit dans la main de son ancien meilleur ami. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et Ron dût le soutenir pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas par terre.

-C'était très bien Harry, magnifique.

Il lui embrassa plusieurs fois la joue, le petit brun reprenant son souffle sur son épaule.

-A mon tours maintenant, ne m'oublie pas, chantonna Ron en passant son nez sur sa mâchoire.

-Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le petit brun en tournant la tête vers lui, acculé à faire ce que l'autre souhaitait.

-Je veux beaucoup de chose de toi, mais pour l'instant je vais juste...Disons... me branler avec ton cul.

-... ?

Ron lui sourit et pour toute réponse il l'obligea à reprendre la position d'un peu plus tôt. Il coinça son érection entre ses fesses et avec ses mains les resserra. Puis, il se frotta, encore et encore et la sensation envoya des petits chocs électriques dans les orteils d'Harry. Il le tenait fermement et encore une fois il lui était impossible de se dérober, mais étrangement l'idée ne vint même pas à son esprit encore embrumé par son orgasme. Ron, sous le coup du plaisir, s'enfonça d'un ou deux centimètres en Harry en se déversant, désobéissant ainsi à l'ordre du directeur. Ron se dégagea quelques secondes plus tard et aida Harry à se redresser. Celui-ci grimaça en sentant le liquide chaud dégouliner le long de ses cuisses, ce qui fit rire le rouquin.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'excusa-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine.

Il les poussa sous le jet d'eau chaude et captura les lèvres rouges telle de délicieuses cerises. Il attrapa une bouteille de savon et entreprit de laver le jeune homme soumis. Il le rapprocha de lui, le faisant poser sa tête sur son torse et nettoya le sperme qui coulait toujours de ses fesses. Comme perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se blottit contre lui et passa ses bras dans son dos, interloquant Ron qui ne s'y attendait pas. Lorsque Harry avait des marques d'affection pour lui, comme maintenant ou la nuit dernière quand il l'avait embrassé, Ron était toujours pris au dépourvu, mais en même temps il adorait ça.

Il adorait lorsque Harry semblait dépendre de lui et surtout semblait l'aimer. Alors que le rouquin lui rendait doucement son étreinte, Harry lui, pensait à ce qu'il venait de vivre et surtout à ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Ça avait été étrangement bon et il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser. Ron lui avait dit que tant qu'il le laisserait faire ça ne ferait pas mal, pouvait-il le croire ? D'après ce qu'il venait de lui faire il semblerait que oui.

-Ron ? Murmura-t-il en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-Mm ?

Le rouquin lui embrassa le front et glissa l'une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire hier en disant que tu étais pressé de...d'être en moi ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant.

-Exactement ce que ça veut dire. Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron avec perplexité.

-Et tu as ajouté qu'on y allait doucement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Ron l'observa un instant sans rien dire avant de soupirer.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu aimerais qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieur ?

Harry devint écarlate et enfouit son visage dans son torse, faisant sourire le roux.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu sais que je ne peux pas aller contre toi alors je me demandais pourquoi tu ne prenais pas tout de moi d'un coup au lieu de me prendre petit bout par petit bout.

Ron sembla un instant contrarié avant de lui caresser les cheveux et de répondre :

-C'est parce que Dumbledore m'a dit d'attendre, même si ça ne me plaît pas vraiment. C'est dur pour moi de me restreindre quand il s'agit de toi. Je te désire tellement que parfois s'en est même douloureux.

Harry releva la tête, rouge écrevisse.

-P...Pourquoi tu me...désires autant ?

-Pourquoi ?

Ron éclata de rire. Il prit le visage angélique du petit brun dans ses mains et approcha son visage du sien.

-Parce que tu es magnifique. Tu ne remarques vraiment pas tous les regards qui te suivent à longueur de journée ? Tu es sublime Harry, je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement. Tout chez toi m'attire.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, ébahi et troublé.

-N...Non, je...je ne savais pas...

-Et c'est ça qui te rend si irrésistible.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Et est-ce que je peux te faire confiance quand tu dis que tu ne me feras pas de mal si je te laisse faire ?

-Oui, je te le jure Harry, promit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Rassuré, Harry se fondit dans ses bras. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement et Harry y mit de la bonne volonté. Il commençait à penser que ce ne serait pas si désagréable de partager ce genre de moment avec le roux. Bien sur, sa perversité et le fait qu'il n'avait rien choisi de tout ça le rendait mal à l'aise et s'il pouvait avoir le choix il ne se laisserait plus toucher, mais comme il ne l'avait pas il se disait que ça ne servait à rien de lutter. Évidemment, il ferait sa potion de son côté et à la moindre occasion il s'en irait sans un regard en arrière. Les autres garçons se levèrent un peu après et Ron lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Au petit déjeuner Neville s'assit à ses côtés.

-Tu as meilleure mine aujourd'hui. Quelque chose de bien t'est arrivé ?

Ron à côté de lui tendit l'oreille, faisant abstraction du récit interminable d'Hermione sur un de ses livres.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, mais en tout cas je sens comme si un grand poids s'était envolé de mes épaules.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais ça me rassure. Je m'inquiétait pour toi.

-Merci Neville, dit Harry, touché.

Aujourd'hui Ron avait insisté pour qu'il reste avec eux, ce qu'il accepta à contrecœur. Hermione fut particulièrement infecte avec lui, elle ne supportait pas l'intérêt que lui montrait son petit ami qui la délaissait pour lui. En entrant dans leur cours d'histoire, Ron réussit à prendre Hermione de vitesse et il s'installa comme si de rien était à une table au fond de la salle avec Harry. Elle dû se rabattre au premier rang. Alors que le professeur commençait son si soporifique discours, Ron posa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse du survivant qui rougit. Le brun posa sa main sur la sienne et le roux la serra doucement.

Quelque chose de nouveau était né entre eux ce matin. Une affection beaucoup plus prononcé avait germé dans le cœur du jeune Weasley et une certaine confiance avait éclos dans celui de sa victime. Peut-être était-ce une forme du syndrome de stockholm ? Harry ne savait pas, mais il avait simplement marre d'avoir peur et le rouquin lui fournissait un semblant de sécurité. Il passèrent le cours main dans la main et en sortant ils se mélangèrent à la foule pour échapper à Hermione et Ron l'entraîna dans une classe vide. Il le cloua à la porte et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Il tint ses poignet au dessus de sa tête et descendit sa bouche dans son cou. Harry soupira de plaisir, les yeux fermés et se laissa totalement faire par l'homme qui le surplombait. Il n'avait présentement même pas envie de le repousser.

-Putain t'es trop sexy, souffla le roux en suçotant sa peau.

-Allez, on va être en retard pour notre prochain cours, ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

Ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leur classe de métamorphose. A la pause de midi, Hermione vint le voir, l'air mauvaise et lui balança un morceau de parchemin au visage.

-Va me chercher ça à la bibliothèque, ordonna-t-elle avec venin.

Ron était sur le point d'intervenir, mais Harry déguerpit avant. Au moins, c'était l'occasion de se retrouver un peu seul. Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque et prit son temps pour chercher le livre demandé. Il flâna quelques temps, se fichant de louper le repas. Il aimait bien l'atmosphère des bibliothèques, silencieuse et presque solennelle. Il aimait l'odeur des livres, frôler leurs couvertures. Il trouvait les pages encrées de mots magnifiques. Il trouva finalement le livre, un simple livre d'enchantement et allait repartir en soupirant lorsque le professeur Snape apparut derrière lui.

-Bonjour monsieur Potter, salua-t-il gentiment.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit Harry avec bonne humeur.

-Comment allez-vous ? Vos...entraînements se passent bien ?

On sentait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et une sincère sollicitation. Même si le petit brun voulait être honnête avec son bienfaiteur, il avait trop honte pour dévoiler ce que lui faisait Ron et le directeur.

-Vous pouvez m'en parler si vous le souhaitez, ajouta Severus en voyant son expression se décomposer.

-Non, je...Tout va bien. Ça va aller, je...Je dois y aller excusez-moi, dit-il en s'enfuyant.

Severus le regarda s'éloigna avec soucis, les sourcils froncés et murmura :

-Ça va aller, hein ?

Ces mots lui prouvaient qu'il y avait en effet quelque chose qui n'allait pas et dont il n'était pas spécialement fier vu la façon dont il avait réagis. Le survivant ne se sentait pas très bien après cette conversation. Il se sentait coupable d'inquiéter son professeur et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il allait bien sa gorge s'était obstruée. Comment pouvait-il lui dire un truc pareil ? Il donna le livre à Hermione, livide et repartit aussitôt, ignorant Ron qui l'invitait à les rejoindre dans le parc. L'interaction avec Severus lui avait rappelé que dans quelques heures il devait rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau. Le rouquin l'avait distrait toute la matinée et il avait complètement oublié.

Il passa l'après-midi à fuir tout le monde, surtout Ron. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à ses avances avec la peur qui le tirailler désormais. Pendant les cours du reste de la journée il sentit très clairement le regard un peu fâché du rouquin, mais il sentit aussi son inquiétude et cela le calma étrangement. Sa nervosité était quasiment palpable alors personne ne l'approcha, pas même Hermione qui réquisitionna son petit ami, l'empêchant par la même occasion de voir le brun. Cependant l'heure finit par arriver et il dû s'y rendre. Il frappa à la porte et comme la veille on lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Il y avait une odeur particulière dans l'air du bureau, une douce odeur sucrée qui le détendit aussitôt. Son envie de vomir disparut, ses muscles se décontractèrent et ses prunelles perdirent leur lueur effrayée. La lumière était tamisée, seul des bougies éclairaient la pièce qui avait été transformé pour ressemblait davantage à un salon romantique, ou plutôt érotique. Le bureau et toutes les étagères pleines de bibelots avaient disparus, laissant place à une multitudes d'énormes coussins regroupés au centre. Il y avait des bols et des récipients tout autour d'eux, mais de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils contenaient.

-Harry te voilà, salua le vieux sorcier en marchant vers lui.

Il verrouilla magiquement la porte et ce geste suspect ne gêna même pas Harry qui était sous l'emprise de la délicieuse odeur.

-Comme tu peux le voir je nous ai arrangé la pièce pour qu'elle soit plus approprié pour ce que nous allons faire, expliqua-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune.

Puis, il ajouta :

-Vas-y mets-toi à l'aise, déshabilles-toi.

Le survivant ne réagit pas vraiment, il ne fit qu'obéir et enleva sa veste.

-Non, je voulais dire déshabilles-toi entièrement.

Le survivant écarquilla les yeux, soudain tremblant.

-Obéis Harry !

Face à sa contrariété le survivant n'eût pas d'autre choix que d'enlever tous ses vêtements. Quand il eût fini Dumbledore se lécha les lèvres.

-C'est bien, c'est très bien. Maintenant va t'allonger là-bas, dit-il en pointant les coussins.

Le petit brun obéit et s'allongea. L'odeur devint encore plus forte et une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Il se sentait bien et léger. Il entendit un froissement de tissus et quelques secondes plus tard Albus était totalement nu devant lui. Il n'eût même pas peur, ne fut même pas dégoûté. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que son sexe était bien droit à cause de l'odeur aphrodisiaque. L'adulte s'allongea lentement sur lui, leurs sexes se rencontrant et resta une minute sans bouger.

-Je veux que tu comprennes Harry. Tu es ma chose, je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux de toi.

Il amorça un mouvement qui fit gémir le plus jeune.

-Tu m'appartiens. Ton corps, ton plaisir, ta douleur, tes peurs m'appartiennent.

Le regard dans le vide Harry glissait sur les poufs sous les coups de hanches du directeur, gémissant sans s'inquiéter de rien. Son cerveau était embrumé par l'odeur et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il se fichait de la personne qui le lui administrait. Une image de Ron apparut derrière ses yeux et il gémit plus fort. Le directeur reprenait les mêmes mouvements que ceux du rouquin. Ils jouirent l'un sur l'autre et comme Ron la dernière fois, Dumbledore s'écroula sur lui.

-Bien, bien, souffla le vieux sorcier.

Il se redressa et s'assit à côté du corps alangui et encore essoufflé. Il attrapa une bouteille de coulis de chocolat et en fit couler sur son érection déjà retendue.

-La potion que j'ai prise est très efficace à ce que je vois, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Harry, regarde la jolie sucette que je t'offre, viens là mon chaton.

Le survivant tourna la tête vers lui et se mit à quatre patte. Il se dirigea vers la main tendue, le regard toujours aussi vague. Il ne semblait plus être lui-même. Dumbledore le grattouilla sous le menton comme s'il était un chat et guida sa tête entre ses jambes.

-Tu sais quoi faire, dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Le brun regarda le chocolat glisser lentement sur la verge et, peut-être à cause de l'aphrodisiaque ou peut-être qu'en réalité son esprit était aussi tordu que l'adulte, il pensa qu'il avait envie de goûter cette gourmandise appétissante. Il fit pointer sa langue et donna un petit coup sur le gland sucré. Les yeux d'Albus se rétrécirent. Puis, perdant ce qui lui restait d'amour propre et de timidité il lécha toute la longueur, récoltant la douceur au passage, et l'engloba de ses lèvres. Et il suça, lécha, baisa avec beaucoup trop de bonne volonté, accompagnant les râles de son directeur. Il mangea tout le chocolat, n'en laissa aucune goutte, même celui qui s'était répandu plus bas. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il était pris d'une avidité obscène. Dumbledore se déversa dans sa bouche en appuyant sur sa tête pour l'obliger à tout avaler.

-Ah, c'était parfait Harry, dit-il avec satisfaction en lui tapotant les cheveux. Maintenant, rallonges-toi.

Il obéit et Albus prit plusieurs bols pour les poser à ses côtés. Il déposa de fines tranches de fruits, bananes, fraises, kiwis, etc, sur le corps désireux du survivant, puis déposa de la chantilly sur ses tétons et ses parties intimes. Il se mit au dessus de lui et commença son goûter. Il happa d'abord un morceau de banane au creux de son cou, puis lécha un peu de chantilly sur sa joue. Harry frissonnait doucement, les yeux fermés, complètement détendu. Il se baissa sur un téton et entreprit de le débarrasser correctement de la crème sucrée. Il le fit durcir sous sa langue, puis passa au suivant.

La victime gémissait faiblement, soumise. Soudain le directeur les pinça durement et ce fut un cri cette fois qui sortit de la bouche fine. Il relâcha immédiatement la pression et descendit pour s'attaquer à l'érection fébrile. Il reproduit les mêmes gestes qu'Harry lui avait fait un peu plus tôt, savoura la chantilly et griffa les cuisses écartées. Juste avant qu'il ne jouisse il arrêta tout, récoltant une plainte frustrée et repartit gober les morceaux de fruits. Le brun se tortilla, le besoin de jouir devenant oppressant.

-Ne bouges pas ! Le réprimanda sèchement le directeur.

Il s'immobilisa immédiatement. Albus le retourna brutalement sur le ventre, ignorant les fruits qui tombèrent sur les coussins et suréleva ses fesses. Puis, il le claqua violemment. Harry cria de douleur et l'adulte ne s'arrêta plus. Il le giflait toujours plus fort, excité par la vue de ce cul offert. Harry sanglotait misérablement, les doigts serrés sur le tissu. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura, mais il lui sembla qu'une éternité était passée. Il ne sentait pratiquement plus sa peau à cet endroit. Puis ce fut fini. Il sentit des baisers être déposés sur ses fesses, puis le directeur se redressa et attrapa une autre bouteille d'un liquide cette fois transparent. Il en badigeonna sa verge, en fit couler contre l'anus qui se décontracta aussitôt et entra d'un grand coup de rein dans l'intérieur du petit brun qui cria.

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'aphrodisiaque ou du lubrifiant spécial, mais Harry ne ressentit rien d'autre que du plaisir. Aucune douleur. Dumbledore attrapa ses hanches et le culbuta avec violence, gémissant comme un pervers. Les propres gémissements d'Harry étaient électrisant, sa voix toujours si douce était plus perçante mais toujours si séduisante. Il ne pouvait arrêter de crier, le plaisir était trop fort et toutes ses inhibitions avaient disparut. Il ne pensait à rien, ne ressentait donc aucune honte, ni embarras.

Harry était étendu sur son lit, amorphe et vide. Il ne se rappellait plus avec précision ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, il ne se souvenait que d'images floues, comme un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemars. Malheureusement, il savait que c'était bel et bien la réalité, la sensation à l'intérieur de lui et les picotements sur ses fesses étaient des preuves irréfutables. Dumbledore l'avait violé encore et encore, pendant des heures. Le pire c'était qu'il n'avait ressentit aucune douleur, il aurait pourtant préféré avoir mal plutôt que de crier de plaisir telle une pute. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait fait. C'était ce qu'il était: une pute.

Il voulait pleurer et hurler sa peine et son dégoût, mais il s'était fait une promesse, celle que la prochaine fois qu'il laisserait ses larmes se déverser serait lorsqu'il serait enfin libre. Etrangement il avait envie de voir Ron. Pourquoi ? Il le détestait pourtant. Oui, il le haissait, il en était dégoûté, néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être étreint par ses bras. Un semblant de sécurité c'était tout ce qu'il voulait et...Il se sentait si sale après avoir été touché par Dumbledore, il voulait que Ron lui enlève les sensations de ce toucher affreux, il ne voulait plus sentir le sexe de Dumbledore aller et venir en lui, le prendre comme s'il lui appartenait.

Mais Ron n'était toujours pas rentré au dortoir. Harry se leva difficilement, épuisé, et s'enferma dans la douche. Il y passa tellement de temps, rien qu'à se nettoyer de fond en comble, à déprimer sous le jet d'eau que quand il en sortit les garçons étaient déjà en train de dormir. Il se dirigea vers son lit, motivé à passé une longue nuit de sommeil, mais il s'arrêta en chemin, fixant le lit de Ron. Le rouquin l'avait surement laissé seul car il savait qu'il ne serait pas bien en sortant du bureau du directeur. Finalement, peut-être était-il masochiste, mais il ouvrit doucement les rideaux pourpres. Le visage à moitié endormi de Ron l'accueilla.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le roux en se redressant.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Ron resta un instant sans rien dire, surpris, puis acquiesça en soulevant la couette. Harry s'y faufila et posa sa tête sur le torse de son ancien ami qui l'enserra. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa sombre expression, de ses yeux vides qui l'avait regardé sans ciller ou juste parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry faisait un aussi grand pas vers lui, mais dans tous les cas Ron ne tenta rien cette nuit-là. Il ne fit que le tenir contre lui et veiller sur son sommeil.

To be continued...


End file.
